LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P4/Transcript
(Blake and his group return home to find the other heroes all up and awake) Blake H: Guys! Jason: Great news! Alex: Hm? Nora: Blake just GOT Targhuls to his army! Jin: And according to that Strong guy, with all of us, plus who Blake has, we're ready to take out the nest! Erin: Whoa seriously?? Blake H: if we take out the Alpha, the rest we'll surrender. Kyle: That's great guys! Miles: Then that means we can finally take the plan into action! Blake H: Yeah! Jack: Glad to hear you're making progress Blake. We've made a little group of our own to. Alex: Yep. We got some allies of our own now with us. (Blake looks to see Giorno and the others with the heroes) Blake H: Ah so you got them in on it, perfect! Giorno: It's a pleasure. Izuku: So uhhh, now what? Alex: Now? (Alex looks over at Blake) Alex: Now we follow Blake. Blake H: Me? Alex: Yep. For this mission, you're taking charge Blake. Blake H: Y-You sure about that? Alex: Positive. Erin: It's your army after all. Jack: We'll be there to support you one hundred percent! (The Defenders all give various nods of approval. So do Team Ace and the Defenders allies) Blake H:... *Smirks* Pete? Pete: Yes Blake? Blake H: get the troops ready. Its time to strike. (The scene fades to black. The scene then shows Blake's White Grimm Targhul army all together. Sep and Strong standing in the front, Warf riding the ursa, and the Defenders are seen among them. In front of them is the nest) Blake H:....... Alex:....... Erin:...... Jack:..... Yang:....... Shade:..... Qrow:....... Miles: Well, this is it. Emily: Not as scary now that we got an army by our side. (Blake walks up to the front of the army next to Strong and Sep. He looks up at the tallest building. Out of it comes the Alpha) ???: So the Light Demon sends his band of freaks and traitors after us!? Good! This is where they will ALL fall! Here in the walls of our nest, your blood will paint them, you guts will feed us, and your bodies will be homes for our future breed! Blake H:... Strong: Just give the word boss. We're ready. Sep: The God of Light's first nest we'll belong to him! All who stand in his way will die! (The army cheers. Blake raises his glowing arm. He creates a blade of pure light) Blake H: CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!! Alex: MOVE IN!!! (The army and The Defenders all charge toward the Nest as the gates open and unleash a horde of Grimm and Grimm Targhul) Sep: For The God of Light! Pete: Take them all down! (The two armies clash outside the gate and attack each other) Blake H: Alright, while they got outside we'll move in and push through! Alex: Let's do it! (Several of the Defenders get inside while some of them stay to support the troops outside. Inside the nest, the Defenders are seen battling against various Grimm Targhul and Grimm, destroying any that stand in they're way) Alex: Alright, now what?! Blake H: I uhhh... Erin: Blake?! Blake H: Hold on okay, I'm just going off what I know from playing video games! Alex: Well there has to be something! Blake H: Um... Let's see now we- ???: DIRTY TRAITORS!!! (The Defenders look up to see the horned Targhul from before, along with him are several Ursa) ???: This is our nest!! And you send our own kinda against us?! THIS INSULT WILL NOT STAND!!! Horn Blake H: Okay! Here's an idea! Let's take him down first! Then- (Blake is suddenly pounced on) Erin: Blake?! (Blake looks up to see a familiar face) Bagor: Remember me light giving bastard!? You made a fool of me! This time I'll end your life! Blake H: !! Shit not you again! Jessica: Blake no! Alex: Come on guys we gotta help him! ???: NO YOU WON'T!! (Alex and Jessica look over to see another Grimm Targhul) ???: That light demon dies today in this nest! And we'll feed on your corpses! Glimpse Alex: Ah great, not another one! Jessica: Don't worry Alex, we can beat him! We just gotta hit him with- Glimpse: A psy blast right? Jessica: Huh??? Glimpse: That's what you were gonna say right? Alex: I-I uhhh- Jessica: H-How did you- Glimpse: Ha! So you were going to use it right?! I landed right on the jackpot with that one! Jessica: Alex how- Alex: I don't know. But let's see how he likes- Glimpse: You shoving your fist in my face? Alex: !! Glimpse: Heh! Right again! Alex:.... (Glimpse laughs) Glimpse: Oh man! This fight is gonna be a good one, I can tell! (The two look worried at Glimpse. Blake is seen still struggling with Bagor) Blake H: Gnn get off me dammit! Bagor: I will! After I BITE YOUR FACE OFF! (Bagor tries to bite Blake keeps trying to push him back) Blake H: GUYS! NEED A LITTLE HELP! Jack: *Holding back Horns* BUSY!! Miles: *Webbing up Grimm* There's Grimm after us too Blake! Blake H: Crap! Shade: Hold on, me and Yang will help! Yang: Yeah! We- ???: OY!! (Yang and Shade look another Targhul) Yang: ANOTHER ONE!? COME ON!! ???: Hmph! (The Targhul charges in and attacks before he charges into Yang and rams her into a wall) Shade: YANG!!! (The Targhul glares up at Yang) ???: I've heard you're one of those heroes that likes to fight! Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll GET!! Brawler (Brawler then grabs Yang by the hair and throws her away) Brawler: Now let's get started! ShadE: HEY! NO ONE TOUCHES HER HAIR! (Shade attacks but Brawler catches Shade fist then slams him on the ground and throws him away) Brawler: What are you doing trying to fight me inferior?! They don't call me Brawler around here for nothing! (Shade stands back up) Brawler: Now come on! I've been looking for a good fight! (As the fight continues, Blake keeps trying to stop Bagor) Blake H: D-Damn it!! (Bagor gets closer and close but suddenly Pete pounces on Bagor) Blake H: *Gasp* PETE! (Pete then starts to slash as Bagor with his claws while he's down) Pete: I got you Blake! (Nora then runs over and helps Blake up) Nora: I do too! (Blake stands up as Team JNPR and Team Ace run over) Jin: You okay Blake!? Blake H: I'm fine! You guys wanna help me take this dude down?! Jason: Yeah! Devon: Let's- (Bagor then kicks Pete away before he stands back up) Pete: Gnn! Blake H: Pete! Bagor: Damn traitor! Blake H: Hey! No one hurts my friends like that! Bagor: You hurt him first! Blake H: I saved him! Bagor: Likely story! (Bagor bears his claws) Bagor: But now I'm gonna turn you and your friends to paste! (Blake and the others glare at Bagor) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts